Fate's Special Ways
by ShiningSunray
Summary: Stella, an ordinary girl who lost her parents at a young age, has been living in a beat down house trying to support herself alone. A turning event happens when she meets the handsome prince, Brandon. What will happen between them? Will love bloom? Or just friends? Or maybe just strangers?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Yeah. Hi. Well, it's been a while since I wrote a story and I told my followers that I might write another story. Well here am I. I've been thinking about how this story should go. Although, I'm not going to share any specific events on this story. Muahahah. Evil, am I? Well, here's my new story. Fate's Special Ways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. **

**.**

**.**

It sure was a beautiful day. The sun was shining very brightly. The scenery was absolutely beautiful, stunning. People were heard to be smiling and laughing in the hot glazing sun. Playing on the playground, one of the most stunning places ever. The grass was pure green. It had a fresh feeling looking at one of the most attraction spots there were in Magix. The birds were chirping happily, just like Cinderella. Although, this young girl didn't feel happy at the moment. She didn't hear people happily laughing. All she heard was her stomach growling.

This young girl sighed. She hasn't eaten anything in a while. Knowing, she's completely broke, breaks her spirits for having a great life. She sat on her chipped wooden chair sadly. Looking at people's happiness made her envious. How can people live such care free life when she's suffering so much?

Thinking about it too much made her sigh once again. She stood up and changed out of her 2 day clothes. Changing into something fresh, she brushed her teeth. Although she's poor, she still has the teeth as a model. This young girl's name was Stella. She lost her parents at age 5. Living on her own was difficult. Having no one with her made her cry every night. But, because of this, she can tell the difference between fantasies and reality.

Stella left her beat down house and walked towards the bakery. She had a small amount of money, but she needed to eat. Suffering, huh?

Stella, humming to herself, feeling the breeze that hit her face in the morning sure was a great feeling. Reaching to the bakery, the scent of fresh bread, cakes, and goods were tempting. Although, she did learn how to endure things in a situation like this.

"Hi Mister Cornell."Stella said happily.

"Ah. Stella. What brings you here to my bakery?"Mister Cornell said.

"I'm hungry, as usual."Stella said.

"Stella. You need to eat more. You're pale as ever. When was the last time you ate?"Mister Cornell asked.

"Hmm. Now that I think about it. Maybe 3 days ago?"Stella said staring at some goods freshly out of the oven.

Handing Stella some fresh bread, he sighed,

"Here you go, Stella. No charge. It worries me so much to see you like this. I know you're a strong girl, but I don't like seeing you like this."

"Tch. Don't worry about me. You always been and I always feel like I'm in debt for your kindness."Stella said nibbling on her bread.

"Please, Stella. You should never feel like that. Thinking about your past, makes me worried about your condition." Mister Cornell said worriedly.

"Thank you. You have always been like a father to me. I'm very thankful." Stella said.

"No worries. Oh, and did you hear?" Mister Cornell asked.

"What? Did anything fortunate happen?" Stella asked.

By the time she asked, she was nibbling on her second piece of bread.

"The Royal Family will be visiting my shop soon. It seems like they love my goods here. I don't think this shop is worthy enough." Mister Cornell said.

"No worries. I'll be sure to be here to encourage you. Give me a call and I'll be here to support you. I, myself, want to meet the handsome prince. He's known for all his kindness throughout his kingdom." Stella said.

"Alright. Thank you. Now I feel like I'm in debt with you." Mister Cornell said sheepily.

"Ha. No worries." Stella said.

As soon as she said that, the Royal Family walked in with pride. With servants and guards surrounding them precious jewels. Prince Brandon locked as with Stella. They were memorized by each other's eyes for a moment until he looked away. That filled her soul with sorrow. Made her heart heavy. At the moment, Stella felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Damn. Why is she so beautiful?" Brandon thought.

"Oh my gosh. Brandon is so hot." Stella thought.

Stella and Mister Cornell bowed at the Royal Family.

"Please rise." The Queen said.

They did as she said and smiled gratefully for coming to Mister Cornell's bakery shop.

"I'm the Queen. This is my husband and my son, Brandon." The Queen said.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" The King said.

"Yes. My name is Noah Cornell and this is Stella." Mister Cornell said.

Stella smiled brightly and bowed. The Queen eyed her suspiciously. After a while, her eyes twinkled.

"Awwh, such a beautiful young lady." The Queen said.

"Thank you, your majesty." Stella bowed.

"Oh, sweetheart, do you have a job? Do you have somewhere to stay?" The Queen asked.

"Oh. I do have a job actually. I work at the Café down the street. Mademoiselle. It pays $3.00 an hour. It pays great. To be honest, I live at house near that café, actually." Stella said.

"Oh my. That café? That is so beat down. $3.00 an hour? That's horrible! And that house? Ughh. I can barely look at it! Oh my. Brandon, honey, catch me."The Queen said pretending to faint.

Brandon reluctantly catches her from hitting the dusty floor. The place looked horrible, but the food was delicious.

"No worries. It's not like it's that bad. I've been living like this for over 10 years." Stella said.

"Ten years?" Brandon asked dropping his mom.

"Ahh!"The Queen yelled.

Everyone gasped and Brandon picked her up.

"Ha. Sorry, Mom." Brandon said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ughh. Stella, why don't you become a maid at our kingdom? We're short on maids and I definitely want a maid like you! We can become family! I've always wanted a daughter, but Brandon seemed to be enough trouble." The Queen said.

"Oh my .That's too much to ask for." Stella said.

"Oh no, no, no. That won't do. My wife wants you to become a maid. Please. She's very stubborn sometimes." The King said.

"Oh, honey. You know me so well." The Queen said to her husband.

"Mom, Dad. We're in public." Brandon said.

The Queen smacked the back of his for saying such thing. Romance is romance. Freedom is freedom.

"Please, Stella. I know that The Royal Family is not supposed to talk this way, but when I'm with you, I feel so young." The Queen said.

"Oh my. I'm so honored. I would love to be a maid for you. Serving the Royals must be great! I'm so honored." Stella said happily.

"Ha. No problem. Brandon, sweetie, do you think you can show her around when she moves in?" The Queen asked.

"It's not like I have a choice. You may always say freedom is freedom, but when I'm with you, I feel like a trapped animal." Brandon murmured.

"Stella, please teach him some manners. My son sure has his own way of thinking." The Queen said.

"Of course. Thank you for suggesting me."Stella said gratefully.

"Wow. Seems like you all very much hit it off. Please your majesties. Come this way." Mister Cornell said leading them into the kitchen.

When they all happen to leave. Stella and Brandon stayed behind. Silence was all that was encountered.

"Why do I keep starring at her? I could have any girl in this whole universe, but my heart beats as fast as if I've been running a 1000 meter dash." Brandon thought.

"Has he been this beautiful? No hot. No gorgeous. People say he's magnificent and majorly hot, but they forgot one thing. He's a super alluring. Those chocolate deep brown eyes have its own way of reeling people in. Note to self; don't stare at his eyes for long. You'll become weak." Stella noted herself.

"Well, it seems as if you're going to live with me. Well, in the kingdom. Please don't intrude in my life. Just because my mom loves you doesn't mean I need to." Brandon said coldly.

"That's right. Tell her up straight. She'll think as if I like her!" Brandon thought.

"My mom always told me that the ones who think you're useless falls in love with you one way or another." Stella said.

She faced him and smirked.

"Bye. Don't wait. Just fall for me already." Stella said smirking.

"Why you." Brandon said madly.

"Bu-bye." Stella said and left.

**Here it is! Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. That was really great. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

.

.

.

It was 5:00 in the morning and most of the maids were awake. Stella couldn't believe it! The palace was huge! Their bathroom was bigger than the bakery! She just moved in the palace recently and started working there as a maid. Correction, Prince Brandon's personal maid. Wasn't that crazy?! The Queen requested it. There was no way Stella could say no. She's The Queen!

Stella groaned. It was pure torture. Lifting and setting boxes everywhere was agonizing. The maids were put on duty to plan the Royal Ball. It was a celebration of The Queen's birthday. This was going to be big!

"Tch. They're throwing a ball? Why does the ballroom have to be so big though? My arms are aching."Stella said to herself.

"Of course they are! It's for The Queen!"One maid said.

Stella and that maid have become friends recently. Actually, Stella has made a lot of friends.

Bloom, Musa, Flora, and Tecna. **(Bloom isn't a princess in here)**

They were all great friends. Although, she was more close to Bloom. She really liked her.

A red head with a pet bunny. She sure was interesting. They all became very close.

"The Queen sure is amazing, isn't she?"Stella asked.

"Of course! She's The Queen! She's purely amazing! She's best known for her kindness."Bloom said.

"I agree. She really is a thoughtful person. I wonder if I should get her something…?"Stella asked herself.

"No need."Tecna said walking into the conversation.

"Huh?"Stella questioned.

"The Queen usually asks for something. Like a favor. That would be included as a present" Flora said.

"Yeah! The Queen rocks! I love her so much! She usually asks me to sing for her at her birthday."Musa said.

"The Queen asks for me to take care of the garden. I don't know if that is counted as a present. I enjoy nature as much as the whole dimension!"Flora said sweetly.

"The Queen asks me to help out with the security system every year! She says I'm a great scientist! I couldn't help but agree though. 98.79%. I'm not there to 100% yet, but I'll get there!"Tecna said enthusiastically.

"I enjoy her birthday all the time. I would do anything she requests for me. She's like a mother for me! I was put on adoption and she gladly took me into her care."Bloom said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Not having a mom sucks. "Musa said sadly.

"We all don't have moms. They all left or died when we were young. Isn't that unfortunate?"Tecna sighs.

"To be honest, I'm grateful for I'm here. I wouldn't have had a great life like this if that didn't happen."Flora said happily.

"Agreed."Stella said.

They all walked to the ballroom to hang up the decoration.

"Gee. Why is this so heavy?"Stella groaned.

She climbed up the ladder and tried to hang up the expensive lights that were only made in Solaria. They were very rare and fragile. Suddenly the ladder started shaking. It wasn't steady.

"Stop moving, ladder! I'll die if you keep this up!"Stella yelled.

"Psh. You're so stupid. Talking to a ladder is the last thing a girl should do."An incoming voice was heard.

"Huh?"Stella turned around to face the brunette. A handsome brunette.

She immediately blushed.

"Whoa. Even up close, he's handsome. He has to fall for me. He has to!"Stella thought with determination.

"Why does that blonde keep on blushing? Every time I see her, I feel flushed. My heart beats even faster than usual. I get butterflies and I get goose bumps. This girl sure is something."Brandon thought.

"Why don't you get back on your game and stop blushing!"Brandon demanded.

"Tch."Stella continued to do her work. Of course the ladder kept on shaking, making Stella loose her grip and fall backwards.

"Ahh!"Stella screamed.

"That hurt."Stella groaned in pain.

"Wait. That didn't hurt."Stella said and looked down.

"Of course that didn't hurt. For you!"Brandon said.

He caught the fall for her, but unfortunately, he had to be the one hurt.

"Damn. Remind me to never ever hang around you. You have so much karma."Brandon said.

"Tch. Karma? Karma follows you."Stella snapped.

"Yeah. Whatever."Brandon said.

"Don't you think you're forgetting anything?"Brandon asked.

"What?"Stella asked.

"You are sitting on my stomach."Brandon growled.

"Oh. Oops. Oh wait. Isn't that karma?"Stella smirked.

"Just get off of me, you nit-wit!"Brandon snapped.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't get your undies in a twist."Stella said

"I wear boxers. Duh."Brandon stated.

"Gee. Thanks for the info."Stella groaned.

"Stella got off of Brandon and picked up the rare pieces of glass. Stella managed not to get hurt, but the rare lights were broken into pieces.

"Damn it."Stella groaned.

"Karma."Brandon sung.

"Shut up!"Stella snapped.

Brandon sighed. Even if he was teasing her, he sure felt guilty. Stella picked up one of the pieces of glass, but instead she got a cut on her index finger.

"Idiot."Brandon said.

He took her finger and sucked it to make the blood go away. He took a small handkerchief and wrapped it around her finger.

Stella blushed at this. First of all, she never had a boyfriend before. Like ever. She never experienced feelings like this before. And she surely never met someone as handsome as him.

"Be more careful next time, idiot."Brandon said coldly and walked away.

He ordered some maids to clean up the mess.

He turned back to Stella and winked.

"Don't worry. You won't get in trouble. I got it!"Brandon said.

"Gee. He's so nice."Stella blushed.

"He's so into you. Like a lot."Bloom said laughing.

"You think?"Stella questioned.

"Think? I know. Isn't it obvious though?"Musa asked.

"I agree. I feel like theirs a connection between you both. A very strong one."Flora said sweetly.

"97.98% he likes you. So far of course."Tecna said happily.

""Didn't I tell him? He's so falling for me. And I'm falling for him."Stella blushed and got back to work not even knowing Brandon was in his room holding a picture of her, grasped to his heart.

**Review, maybe? Forget the maybe. Just review. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. What's up? I think the story's going pretty well. Yep. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brandon starred at the picture in his hands. He groaned and plumped down on his bed in frustration.

"Why the heck is she so pretty? Erg. I'm annoyed."Brandon sighed.

Brandon starred at it one more time and set it into his cabinet. He left towards the meeting room to wish his mom Happy Birthday.

"Hey Mom. Happy Birthday! How old are you? 45?"Brandon asked having that 'thinking' look.

"Tch. 45 my royal butt. Be more respectful to your mother! It's my birthday."The Queen said crossing her arms.

"Yeah. I know. That's kind of the reason why I said Happy Birthday. Duh."Brandon said in 'that' voice.

"Son, since you're acting so horrible on my birthday. Where's my present? Now."

"Uh, about that. Aren't you blessed to have me? Shouldn't that be enough of a present? I mean look. Aren't I an angel?"Brandon bragged.

"Angel? Aren't you suppose to be a man?"She smirked.

Brandon gapped.

"Humph."Brandon crossed his arms.

"It was fun teasing you, but seriously. I'm a Queen and your mother! Shouldn't you give me a gift?"The Queen asked.

"Well what do you want?"Brandon asked still irritated.

"Don't talk to me like that! You, respect me."She informed.

"Okay, mother. Would you like anything for your birthday?"Brandon asked nicely.

"It's her birthday. What do I have to lose?"Brandon thought.

"At the ball, you must dance with Stella. Final. Now go."She said.

"Wha-"Brandon got interrupted by a huge clang. Brandon and his mom turned to face Stella in a pool of tea, with her mouth wide open.

"What a surprise. Why don't you just fire her? She broke the cups. Stella looked down to see all the teapots and tea cups broken. Shattered.

"Oh my. Now, Stella you must dance with Brandon. No excuses. This is your punishment, and Brandon. You also have to dance with her since you didn't do something very important."The Queen said grumpily.

"Like?"

"You didn't help her up! Be a gentleman, Brandon!"

Brandon sighed. He helped her up. Instead of swiftly helping her up, they both fell back on the ground after Brandon slipped on the tea.

"Ahh! Camera, now!"She ordered the servants loudly.

"Huh?"Brandon questioned.

He opened his eyes. It was blurry at first, but he saw Stella. On top of him!

"Gee. Great work, superman."Stella rolled her eyes.

"I know. Duh. Just aren't I amazing?"Brandon said proudly.

"Geez. You and your ego."

After finishing that sentence The Queen yelled in delight,

"Kyaaa! You look perfect together!"

Some servants hurried back giving her the camera.

"Why don't you both smile? Say love!"

Boom. The photo was taken rapidly, but after a while Stella smiled.

"Don't I have to be pretty? I mean a photo with Brandon! I don't have anything to lose!"Stella thought.

"What are you smiling for?"Brandon snapped.

"What do you mean?"Stella said nervously.

"Don't you think it's about time you get off of me?"Brandon smirked.

"Erg. Jerk."Stella yelled in frustration.

"Stella! Come here now."The Queen said.

Stella got up and walked towards The Queen. She turned around and glared at him.

"What? Enough pictures, Mom?"Brandon asked.

"Yes, of course! A bunch!"She said happily.

"Yeah, okay. See you at the ball, Stella. Don't disappoint me on your appearance. It'll be a shame."Brandon smirked and left to call his friends.

Stella snarled.

"Stella, my dear. Since you have to dance with Brandon, I must dress you appropriately. I shall not let you dress as a maid nor serve as a maid that night. You have special treatment. Be grateful."The Queen winked.

Stella smiled. The Queen right away asked for the servants to pick out a dress for her.

"Oh your majesty-"The Queen interrupted.

"Oh right! You pick out your dress! That's perfect, isn't it?"

Stella nodded hesitantly.

"Go. Shoo. Oh and yes. Stella, you may have some friends to accompany you. No matter how much, just tell me."The Queen said.

"Thank you. Now excuse me."Stella bowed and went to go pick out her dress.

"Whoa! This dress!"Stella squealed.

"Oh dang. I should invite them."Stella said to herself.

"No need."Bloom said walking in.

"What?"Stella asked dumbfounded.

"We already got invited. And knowing you, you would invite us. Duh."Musa said.

"Yep. Sweetie, aren't you excited?"Flora asked.

"I am!"Tecna said happily.

"The Queen invited you! That's great! Now I can help you pick out your dress!"Stella squealed. Again.

Meanwhile, with Brandon

.

.

.

Brandon texted all his friends:

Hey dudes. Come to my house now. We need to get ready for my mom's birthday. Come early, like every year.

.

Brandon sighed. Inside, right now, he was really happy. Him dancing with such a beautiful young lady. He wasn't going to lose that opportunity.

"You've got a text message. Read it, man."Brandon's phone rang.

Brandon chuckled.

"I sure love that ringtone."Brandon said to himself.

Brandon looked at the text smiling of the thought of Stella.

Hey man. We're coming. Timmy said we'll be there like in 5 minutes.

.

"Hey, man. What's up?"Sky said walking into his room.

"What? You're already here? It hasn't been 5 minutes yet."Brandon asked.

"Like you would know. 5 minutes is like 5 seconds. I think."Sky said rubbing the back of his neck.

Brandon chuckled.

"The guys will be here soon. They got caught by your mom and has to sing happy birthday to her. Classic mom."Sky said laughing.

They both laughed.

"Hey, Brandon. Who are you dancing with this time?"Sky asked.

"What do you mean?"Brandon asked.

"You know. You're mom always hooks you up with a girl every year. Who is it this time? Princess Diaspro?"Sky asked hopefully.

"I wonder if you're my best friend. It seems you really want me to suffer."Brandon looked at Sky suspiciously.

"Ha. Dude, I'm just praying. Diaspro sure is going to cling on to me. She annoys me."Sky gagged.

"Ha. Yeah. Like last year. And the year before that. And the year before that. And-"

"Yeah. I know. We get it."

"Just saying."Brandon said.

"Man. Just tell me who you're hooked up with."Sky said straight up.

"A really beautiful blonde. Just pure jaw dropping."Brandon said dreamily.

"A blonde, huh? She have friends? If she's pretty then maybe she'll have pretty friends. Maybe I can start to love her or something. I know. Pretty cocky, but I really want to talk to people instead of being attached to Diaspro."Sky said.

"She has a friend named Bloom. I can see you two together."Brandon said.

"Oh really, now. Are they like Princesses? Because I have never heard of Princess Beautiful Blonde. Diaspro is the only blonde I know that's a princess. If you're crushing on her, then she's all yours."Sky gagged again.

Diaspro. Gag. The name gives them the vipers.

"No way! She's yours! All yours! The girl I was talking about is a maid here."

"What? A maid? So her friend is a maid too?"Sky asked.

"Yeah. I don't mind. Everyone should be treated the same, right?"Brandon asked.

"Not people we don't like."Sky said.

"Like Diaspro."Someone said behind the door.

The door opened and the whole 'gang' was there.

"Don't you guys think you should hook us up too? Or at least me."Riven said.

"Yeah. No fair."Timmy said.

"I don't mind."Helia said.

"Trust me. These girls are going to make you love crazy."Brandon smirked.

.

.

.

**There you have it. That took so long. Yep. Over 1,000 words. Like most of my chapters. Yep. Hope you liked it! Review? I think yes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, my fellow readers! How's life doing? Mine? Horrible. I just started school and it was such a huge difference! I hated the crowded halls. It's even more crowded than before! I also have mean, creepy teachers who might haunt me in my sleep. Wish me luck for the next day of school. Or you could just review this story with a positive attitude. Why not? (;**

.

.

.

"Love crazy? You mean love struck?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever fits your fancies." Brandon mumbled.

"LOL!" Timmy laughed.

"Man, like no. Not cool." Riven said.

"What? Due to my research _LOL_ was meant for Laughing Out Loud in abbreviation. In text form of-"

"Dude, no. You don't say_ LOL_ when you're directly speaking to someone. You just… laugh." Sky said.

"Looks like there are some things we can beat you in." Riven bragged.

"Anyone would know that though. Timmy just got the wrong idea. That's all." Helia defended.

"Whatever. Get ready. Mom's having a ball, obviously, and Stella's going to be there. Got to look good. Later."Brandon walked out of the room ready to _spice up_ Stella.

"Spice up? We're losing him by the minute." Riven said.

"No not really. More likely-"Timmy pushed up his glasses.

Riven grunted and scrunched his nose.

"Not that deserves a _LOL_." Sky said laughing.

Riven smiled, with no emotion, and left the room where the "geeks" were discussing _LOL_.

"Let's just get ready. I really want to see _these_ girls. Latez." Sky said leaving the room.

"Let's go! I got to tidy up into my suit." Timmy said sheepily.

"Yes, of course. This Flora is leaving me anxious." Helia said.

They both walked out of the room and into the dressing room.

.

.

.

Music was heard throughout the halls. Lights shimmering, glasses clinking, and gossip was heard. The celebration of The Queen's 32nd birthday was one of the most magnificent days ever known. She would host such a great ball that others beg to come.

"Hey, Bloom? Do I like okay?" Stella asked.

Stella twirled around, smiling.

"Whoa. You look amazing, Stella!" Bloom said.

"Really?" Stella asked.

Stella wore a beautiful orange strap-less dress. It had ruffles on the end of the dress that beautifully flowed down to the floor. Stella had her hair up in a high ponytail with clips on the side. Stella wore some gold dangling earrings and she wore orange stilettos to finish of her outfit.

"Totally. To die for." Bloom said.

"You don't look so bad for yourself, Bloom. Magically beautiful as always." Stella praised.

"Agreed." Musa said.

"Oh my goodness! You look wonderful, dawling." Stella praised.

"Ha. Thanks." Flora blushed.

"Thanks. You look beautiful too." Tecna said.

Bloom wore a sparkly strap-less blue dress. It touched the floor and it was poofy at the waist. She wore silver hoop earrings and silver stilettos. She had her hair in curls with a cute clip.

Flora wore a pink dress that touched the floor. It had floral patterns on it with lights of green. She had her hair in curls and wore pink heels. She didn't have much make-up on, and she still looked magnificent.

Tecna wore a purple dress that was mid-thigh. She had dangles on her wrist and she wore lavender flats. Her hair was natural with a clip on the side. She wore a silver necklace to finish off the look.

Last, but not least, Musa wore a mid-thigh red dress with music notes on the ends. She had a charm bracelet on and musical earrings. Her red heels made her legs look _sexy._

They were all ready for the ball and so were the guys.

.

.

.

All of the guys walked out of the room and into the ballroom looking fancy as ever. The other girls were practically drooling over them. It was a slimy situation.

"Hey Brandon, want to dance?" Some girl, Destiny, asked.

"No thank you. I'm waiting for someone." Brandon said bowing.

"Humph. Fine. Hey Sky, want to dance?" She asked.

"No thanks. I'm waiting for someone too. All of us are." Sky asked kindly.

"You're lost." Destiny left after that with her arms crossed.

"Tch. It's your lost woman." Riven mumbled.

"Hey Brandon."

Brandon turned around to see this amazing blonde in front of him. (**Not Sky ;D)  
**Stella was there standing in front of him looking beautiful as ever. The weird thing is he was on the verge of drooling.

Stella giggled.

"C'mon. Dance with me."

Brandon took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Love? Maybe?" Sky smirked.

"Oh. Cute girl. I'm going for her. Bye!" Riven said and walked towards a blue haired maid and started flirting. She giggled.

"There. He got himself a girl, right guys?" Sky asked.

"Guys?" Sky turned around to see Helia talking to a brunette and Timmy with a pink hair woman.

"Loner status." Sky frowned.

"Maybe not anymore." Someone said.

Sky turned around and admired her beauty.

"Why hello." Sky flashed his charming smile.

She giggled.

"Dance with me." Sly took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

.

.

.

"Looks like all your friends hooked up with mine." Brandon smirked.

"Ha. Yeah. Guess so." Stella giggled.

"Hey Stella. Can we talk outside?" Brandon asked.

"Sure."

They both walked to the garden and Brandon took a deep breath before saying,

"Stella, be my girlfriend."

Brandon blushed.

"What? Girlfriend?" Stella asked in astonish.

"Yes. Why do I have to repeat?" Brandon blushed a vibrant red.

Stella giggled.

"Did anyone tell you, you look cute when you blush?"

"I do now."

Stella leaned in and kissed Brandon's cheek.

Brandon blushed even more. Like an apple red.** ;D**

"Ha. Ha. So cute!" Stella squealed.

"Fine. If you're going to make me blush then you have to too!"

Brandon leaned and kissed her, gently.

Stella, surprised, returned the kiss, closing her eyes.

There they were, under the moon holding each other.

**Done! The End. Sorry I didn't update sooner! Sorry guys! I have school and A LOT of homework! It's hell. Review! ;D  
**


End file.
